


Chica

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: FNAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: How Chica died.





	Chica

**Author's Note:**

> My au

I couldn't believe it! Mommy said I had been really good so I got to go to my favourite restaurant as a special treat! "Susie!" She called. I was dressed in my flowery white dress, long white socks and shiny black shoes. Mommy had combed my hair so it was all nice and bouncy. "Coming!" I rushed to the door. I couldn't wait to see all the pretty robots! Especially Chica. She was my favourite. I wanted to be just like her! Mommy opened the door and I sat in the car. She did my seatbelt and we were off to Freddy Fazbears! "You seem happy, Susie!"  
"I wanna eat all the pizzas!" Mommy laughed.

When we arrived, Mommy told me to play in the fun ball pit. "Fritz!" I screamed with delight. "Susie! Do you want to play pirates?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm the captain, but you can be the pirate queen, Queen Susina!"  
"Yeah, yeah,yeah!" Me and Fritz had a fearsome pirate battle with Captain Gary, an bad pirate. Then someone came up to us. "Come with me. Do you want to see Chica and Foxy's new outfits?" That's all we had to hear. We obidently followed him to a scary place. "I wanna go home." Fritz wailed. Fritz was stabbed in the eye. I screamed and ran through the endless corridors, wanting Mommy. "Mommy!" I ran into the wall.

The man caught up.

I started to black out.

The last words Susie heard was

NOBODY WINS TO THE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER.

Now I am Chica. I live at Freddy's with Fritz who is Foxy and other ahem *people* like me.

**Author's Note:**

> unu


End file.
